Ai ga Itai
by Angel's Stories
Summary: Imaginate amar a tu amigo y que este no te corresponda, y despues pasar un accidente que ni tu misma sabes la decicion que tomar al ver todo el dolor y sufrimiento que has pasado a causa de amar. No digo mas, lean por favor! y den su opinión


Ai ga itai

Por: DulceInu

Espero que este one-shot sea de su agrado. Lo hice con todo mi esfuerzo. Esto es para las personas que en un momento pueden sentir dolor al amar a alguien. Tal vez no entiendan a que me refiero, pero es al ver que ese amor anda con alguien más, lo ves feliz, gozar de su pareja y tu, solo quedas sufriendo y deseando que ese amor tal vez no siga surgiendo, sin embargo ese amor es amigo tuyo y te hace sentir más doloroso al saber que él no te ama de la misma forma que a ti. Pero despues que pasara?

Ahora que les explique mejor xD, les dejo con el fic.

)-(-)-(

No crees que la vida a veces es tan injusta, que lo que sientes es desaparecer y que se olviden de ti. Aun mejor, que crean que nunca exististe, pues yo Kagome Higurashi me siento de esa forma al amar a alguien que solo me considera como una amiga, tal vez como hermana.

Es muy doloroso sentir ese sentimiento, y sentir como el corazón se rompe en mil pedazos al ver que no tienes ninguna oportunidad.

Siempre me han dicho que el amor de mi vida algún día llegara, sin embargo yo siento que el amor de mi vida ya lo perdí, ya hace muchos años, y aun sigue yéndose más lejos. Cuando veo un buen tiempo para dar un paso, al siguiente ese paso se da vuelta atrás, impidiéndome llegar hasta mi destino.

Siempre lo siento cerca y a la misma vez lo siento lejos. Porque siempre me impiden tenerlo conmigo, puede escucharse egoísta, pero así es, quiero tenerlo conmigo por la eternidad, sentirlo fluir dentro de mí, sentir que solo le pertenezco a él.

-Kagome, es hora de irnos a casa- escuche su voz ronca y tan masculina, tan radiante.

-Lo siento, no iré ahora- le conteste cortantemente, no sé porque lo hice, pero lo hice.

Vi su mirada sorprendida a mi respuesta, todas las veces que me iba con él, solo contestaba que si, sin ningún pretexto. Sin embargo, ahora, solo le conteste un no, por respuesta.

-¿Hay algún problema que pueda ayudar?-pregunto con preocupación esta vez.

-No InuYasha, no hay nada que puedas ayudar- conteste de la misma forma. Recogí mis cosas y las metí a mi mochila. A continuación, me levante de mi asiento y salí del aula, sentí su mirada penetrarme hasta salir de allí.

-Hola, mocosa, ¿has visto a mi "perrito"?- perrito, así es como le dice Kikio a InuYasha.

Kikio es la novia de InuYasha desde la preparatoria, llevan varios años juntos, lo cual no me interesa. O tal vez si, ya que cada vez que la menciono siento un ardor en mi corazón y solo me dan ganas de estrangularla y verla muerta. Al igual que me provoca dolor verlo con él.

-Kago…Hola, amor-quise desfallecer al verlos besarse. Solo me basto ver como InuYasha comenzaba a tocarla más allá, ella parecía gustarle.

Ese dolor que siempre siento al verlos así, volvió a mi corazón. Corrí sin parar, quería salir de allí, prefería mil veces ser atacada, atropellada, violada, asesinada por alguien, que ver esa imagen que se repetía y repetía en mi mente.

-¡Kagome, ten cuidado!-escuche ese grito retumbar, mas el claxon de un automóvil fue lo último que llegue a escuchar.

-¡Kagome!-escuche el grito de mi amiga. Comenzaba a correr a la dirección del accidente. Rogaba a Dios que a Kagome no le pasara absolutamente nada.

-Ka… Kagome- sus ojos no pudieron ver más, solo verla volar a una distancia prudente.

-¡Ayuda por favor!-grito exasperada, veía como su amiga derramaba sangre de su cabeza- ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!

-Yo… lo siento, no la vi pasar- dijo el hombre asustado y con temblor en las manos, tratando de ayudar en lo que acabo de hacer.

-Solo llame una ambulancia, por favor-sollozaba a mares, no podía creer que estaba a punto de perder a su amiga, su hermanita.

)-(-)-(

El dolor es fuerte y solo hay cosas que se cumplen, y diría las peores. Quién diría que llegaría ser atropellada por un automóvil, y que este me mandara a volar. La verdad iba a una velocidad que no debería, por eso el impacto repentino.

Pero preferiría mejor quedarme para siempre así, que amar a alguien que solo me causa mucho dolor sin que el mismo se dé cuenta. Porque es muy doloroso.

¿Alguna vez has sentido lo mismo?

Vamos Kagome, porque no mejor piensas en tus amigos, y no solo en el. Tu familia espera por ti, igual que Sango. Pero es que todo se debe tratar por él, porque además de Sango, lo conocí a él como un amigo desde mucho antes de conocer a Sango.

Ahora puede que suene cruel. Pero me alegra que el sienta ahora mismo el dolor que sentí y siento yo, cada vez que lo veo con esa pordiosera que tanto dice amarlo, pero al final en cuenta lo engaña con un compañero de clase.

-Vamos Kagome, no piensas dejar a tu amigo, verdad que no- decía en suplicas ya en el hospital, en la camilla donde yo estaba.

-Yo diría, Si- se que no me escuchaba pero al menos sentía cuando me perdía.

-¡No, no lo hagas!- la primera vez que lo escucho llorar y sentir como las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos caían en mi rostro. Derramar lagrimas por mí, por alguien que solo la toma como hermana o amiga- ¡Despierta maldita sea!

-¡NO!- grite en mis adentros.

-¡DESPIERTA!- comenzó a mover mi cuerpo bruscamente, tenía la suerte de que el no sentía mi pulso, porque mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

-NO, DUELE MUCHO SENTIRTE. DUELE OLVIDARTE, DUELE TENER QUE SOPORTARTE, DUELE TENER QUE VERTE CON ESA ZORRA QUE TIENES POR NOVIA…-sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-Te juro, Kagome Higurashi, que si me dejas, jamás pero jamás te lo perdonare. Sé que me escuchas y que estas aun aquí, conmigo. Espero que te lo guardes bien, porque te odiare hasta que yo muera si tan solo piensas dejarme-escuche como gritaba, y se iba alejando. Peleaba con los médicos, tal vez lo estaban sacando de la habitación donde yo habitaba ya meses.

-InuYasha-susurre tan bajito que nadie se dio cuenta que comenzaba a despertar del coma. Y era mejor así. Al mismo tiempo comenzaba a odiarme, porque el solo saber que el permanece hay no me resisto el volver, es como un imán, o un hechizo permanecer a él.

Porque siempre buscaba la forma de evitar mis problemas, de no ser capaz de enfrentarlos, de tan solo decirle la verdad, y el porqué de mis sufrimientos, el porqué mi dolor y los desprecios, el porqué mis palabras y mis durezas, el porqué la debilidad y mis llantos.

Todo era por él, porque él es el único quien me produce aliento, quien me hace sentir viva, quien me guía en mi oscuridad, quien me hace reír en mi tristeza, quien me va sacando de mi burbuja poco a poco, quien me regresa todo eso a lo mismo. Porque solo él sabe hacerlo tal y como es. Él es quien me hace sentir de esa manera. Quien me da a experimentar, desde el dolor hasta la felicidad, desde el odio al amor, desde la muerte hasta la vida.

Recuerdo ese quince de marzo cuando nos dimos el primer beso, tan chicos como tan grande, apenas nos convertíamos en unos adolecentes, el de quince y yo de doce años. Fue tan profundo y a la misma vez dulce y cálido.

A los quince de mi edad, comencé a entender que lo que sentía por InuYasha no era solo amistad si no amor, que él me correspondería de la misma forma, y que me amaría hasta la eternidad, como soñaba. Pero no fue así.

A los diecisiete me entregue a él en cuerpo y alma, habíamos tomado bastante pero no tanto como estar consciente de lo cometido. Desde esa vez no nos volvimos hablar, hasta un buen tiempo que decidimos que estar lejos no era una solución prudente para alguien que lleva su amistad desde muy pequeños. Y aunque dolía mucho el no estar con él en la forma que deseaba, podría alegrarme en parte el estar a su lado como amiga.

Después de haberme entregado y a ver sido nuevamente amigos, caí embarazada de él, no quise contarle, y no le contaría, el estaba feliz con su pareja y no la arruinaría por nada en la vida. Lo cual me llevo a casi abortar a mi pequeño. Tuve a mi pequeñín y todo parecido a él, aunque lo ha visto siempre tengo la oportunidad de evitar la pregunta que el siempre hace.

Sonreí, porque era lo único que podía hacer en mi estado. Sonreír al recordar esos magníficos momentos y tristezas. Aunque tenía muchos recuerdos juntos, esos eran los únicos más importantes que tenia de ello.

Ahora a mi edad de veintiún años me encuentro tendida en una camilla, bajo el techo de un hospital, aun despertando del coma, y solo seguir soñando como pequeña que ese amor, prevalecerá y se convertirá en realidad. Al igual que pensar de mi pequeño Yashiro que apenas tiene 4 añitos y aun sin saber quién es su padre.

-Kagome, solo deseo que regreses junto a nosotros, todos te extrañamos y deseamos ver tu sonrisa de nuevo- escuche la voz de sango llamarme. La típica Sango que decía esas palabras que la hacían sentir mejor cuando lloraba en las noches en su regazo.

-"Y volveré"- pensé para mí misma.

-Se que sufres por InuYasha y ese amor que sientes hacia él, pero no es para llegar a tanto. Te pido perdóname si en algún momento te hice sentir mal. Y que si no fui tan buena amiga, hare lo mejor de mi, pero no me dejes "hermanita"- finalizo esto con un sollozo.

Sus sollozos inundaron mis oídos, provocándome sollozar de la misma forma. Callada, pero con las lagrimas brotar de mis ojos. Porque todo es doloroso en este momento.

-Te quiero mucho "hermanita"-deposito un beso en mi frente, ¿se habrá dado cuenta de que lloraba de la misma forma?, tal vez no.

Pasaban los días, y aunque los sentía y los escuchaba, no podía despertar de mi coma completamente. Solo llegue a llamar a InuYasha y luego, volví a mi estado. No lo llegaba a entender del todo, pero solo quería volver o tal vez no. Tome mi decisión y aunque me sienta peor, es mejor alejarme de él. Me iría con mi hijo a Francia y comenzar una nueva vida, donde nadie me conozca, pero aun así sentía confusiones dentro de mi.

-Mami, deseo que veuivas comigo, poque te estaño mucho y no quiedo perdeite nunca, entendite mami- ese es mi otra razón de vivir, de suspirar, de reir, de llorar y de gritar. No hace falta decir de jugar, de mantenerlo cerca de mi, porque es mi hijo.

-¿mami?- la voz de InuYasha se escucho en la habitación. No pudo a ver llegado en un mejor momento, y si ahora se da cuenta. No puede ser mejor que estar en coma.

-Sí, ella es mi ma…-callo al ver que Sango le tapaba la boca.

-Etto… Creo que es mejor que nos vallamos Yashiro-anuncio Sango algo nerviosa y deprimida.

-Esta bien, adiós mami-se trepo en la camilla y depósito un beso en mi mejilla.

InuYasha vio salir al pequeño algo incrédulo. Ese pequeño viéndolo bien tenía mucho parecido a él, el pelo blanquecino con algunos toques azabaches, ojos mesclados con un color dorado y marrón, tenía ambas facciones. Es como un mini InuYasha y Kagome. Por un momento sintió una alegría pensar que ese pequeño era suyo y de Kagome. Pero luego pensó que el ya tiene a su mujer y que la amaba mucho, o eso pensaba, porque solo tenía espacio en pensar en una sola mujer, y esa siempre tenía que ser Kagome.

-Kagome, llevas cinco meses sin despertar de este coma, solo espero que vuelvas conmigo- esas palabras las sentía salir desde muy dentro de su corazón.

Regresare, claro que sí, pero no regresare por ti. Ya no puedo seguir con este dolor que me come completamente, me inunda de pies a cabeza y no me da la oportunidad de sonreír más. Regresare por mi hijo, y me olvidare de ti para siempre, porque solo me causa…

-Dolor amarte-pronuncie con ese dolor amargo.

-¿Que dijisteis?- miro sorprendido, me escucho, claro que si. Solo podía hablar cuando él estaba, porque sé que él es el único que me va despertando poco a poco, sin contar a Yashiro quien ayudaba también- ¡DOCTOR, ESTA DESPERTANDO!

-Cállate- mi voz se escuchaba tan baja, como mi estado de ánimo.

-¿Como que cállate?- eso lo enfureció de tal manera que tenía ganas de asesinarla. Callarlo cuando más alegre estaba de verla despierta, estaba loca enserio.

-Necesito que salga, InuYasha- dijo el doctor comenzando a chequearme y ver si abría mis ojos- Kagome, ¿me escuchas?

-Sí- afirme sin moverme un milímetro.

-¿Puedes abrir los ojos?

-Trato pero la luz me provoca dolor.

-Sierren las cortinas-ordeno- aun no sales InuYasha-pregunto algo pícaro, sabía que él no saldría de ahí hasta que la viera sonreír y abrir sus ojos, que ya varias veces lo escuchaba decir que es como un mar de chocolate que algún día quisiera probar y que nunca olvidar.

-Sabes cuál es mi respuesta, papá- contesto serio, completamente abierto a los pensamientos de su loco padre.

-Kagome, puedes abrirlos poco a poco.

Comencé a abrirlo, aunque el sol no me daba, molestaban un poco las luces del techo. Todo lo vi borroso, y… Escuche bien, el doctor que me atendía era el padre de InuYasha, no podía ser InuTaisho, pues claro que era él, que otro padre tenía.

-¿InuTaisho?-pregunte algo sorprendida.

-Si, pequeña. ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, siempre lo considere como un padre.

-Creo que bien, me duele la cabeza- dijo con dolor.

-Sí, te golpeaste muy fuerte, por eso es el dolor, y el porqué te quedaste en coma- explico.

-La verdad me siento mucho mejor, quisiera irme.

Escuche la carcajada de InuTaisho, claro que era algo estúpido irse ahora, ya que acababa de despertar de coma. Me sonroje levemente, que estúpida he de ser al hablar tantas babosadas.

-Debes descansar por un buen tiempo, hasta que tu cabeza este mejor-deposito un beso en mi frente- me alegra que estés bien, y que no te allá pasado nada malo. Más tarde vengo a chequearte a ver como sigues- tomo mi temperamento para luego salir de la habitación, junto a los enfermeros.

-Kagome- su voz tan melodiosa, que solo escucharla me hacia sonrojar.

Me quede rígida al escucharlo, no estaba dispuesta a hacerle frente y mucho menos verlo a los ojos.

-Kagome, te estoy hablando- volvió a repetir, pero esta vez su voz sonó más gruesa y, a la misma vez alegre.

-Que quieres, InuYasha-mire hacia la ventana, aunque las cortinas aun tapaban el paisaje que pude apreciar mucho antes, ahora menos lo podre hacer, porque tengo a un "intruso" en la habitación donde me encuentro.

-Al menos puedes verme cuando te hablo.

-No, no pudo verte… Quede ciega- bromee a ver que sucedia.

-Déjate de bromas, mírame- se acerco a mí, sin ninguna autorización.

Mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, poco a poco sentía su caliente cuerpo, sentía como calentaba el mío, como si tuviera fiebre, o como si estuviera brindándome el calor que necesitaba ya tiempo.

-No, no te acerques-toque su cuerpo tan duro como una roca, tan fuerte como siempre. Lo mire a los ojos, sentía ganas de llorar hasta quedar vacía.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Tu comportamiento no me gusta, ni mucho menos- dijo algo cansado, sabía que desde antes de todo lo sucedido andaba así, con males humores.

-Perdóname si no te gusta. Pero así soy, así seré, y así me que…-calle, por el cálido beso que este me estaba brindando.

Sentía que estaba en el cielo, sentía desfallecer en ese momento, era tan magnífico, como la primera vez que ambos nos dimos el primer beso. Pero estaba mal, todo estaba mal, porque el aun ama a Kikio, y yo aun estaba en segundo lugar, no me gustaba eso.

-Espera, no sigas-trataba de alejarlo, pero no tenía fuerzas.

-¿Qué pasa?- decía entre besos.

-¡Para, InuYasha!-reuní la fuerza necesaria para alejarlo, y lo logre. Vi como su mirada no se despegaba de mi, estaba sorprendido- no quiero, que vuelvas a tocarme, ni mucho menos a besarme.

-¿Que… que quieres decir, Kagome?

-¡No quiero verte nunca más, ni pensarte, ni soñarte, ni besarte, ni cuidarte, ni tocarte, no quiero nada de ti!- comencé a derramar lagrimas de angustia.

-Pero qué diablos hablas!- tomo mis brazos y comenzó a apretarlos. Estaba enojado, pero porque, si solo le dije que no lo quería ver- ¡bastante he sufrido el solo verte aquí, no sentirte, no darte un beso, el no esperarme, no abrasarte, y piensas dejarme solo!

-InuYasha, me lastimas-sollozaba más duro, dolía su agarre. Sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse más oscuro de lo normal.

-¡Entiendes que no me dejaras verdad, dilo, no me dejaras!

-No lo diré -conteste como respuesta- ¡DUELE!, DUELE SABER QUE ESTAR CON ESA ESTUPIDA Y QUE SOLO ME TOMAS POR AMIGA, DUELE TENER QUE SOPORTAR CADA BESO Y OTRAS COMPARTIDAS ENTRE USTEDES, DUELE LLORAR TODAS LAS NOCHES POR TI, DUELE QUE NO SE CUMPLA MIS DESEOS, DUELE TENER QUE ESTAR AQUÍ, FRENTE A TI. PERO SABES QUE ES LO MAS QUE DUELE... DUELE AMARTE. SI DUELE AMARTE, PORQUE NUNCA ESTAS CONMIGO, PORQUE TODO ES KIKIO, KIKIO Y KIKIO. ¿Y YO, DONDE ESTOY?- para sorpresa mía, no me di cuenta que todo lo escupí, sin medir nada, y que tal vez ahora todo se haya acabado por completo.

-Kagome-aflojo el agarre, su mirada era de pura sorpresa. Y yo que culpa tenia, él la tenia, me obligo hacerlo.

-Yo…-

-¡Mami!-entro sin más. Corrió a mi camilla y se trepo en ella, a lo lejos escuche la voz de Sango.

-¡Yashiro Taisho Higurashi!-quedo paralizada al ver a InuYasha, comenzó a retractarse al haberle gritado al niño y mas el apellido.

-Dios, ayúdame- susurre por lo bajo, golpeándome la frente. Ahora de esta no me salvaba.

-¿Yashiro qué?-pregunto quedado.

-Etto… Yashiro Mayo, si Yashiro Mayo.

-Oh no, tú me dijisteis Yashiro Taisho Higurashi, ya que así es mi nombre.

-Cállate Yashiro-comente asustada.

-Explícame bien eso- decía sin entender aun.

-¡Pues mira, eso pasa cuando un hombre y una mujer se ajuntan, y nace el bebe, luego le ponen un nombre y apellido para saber e identificarlo, taran!-explico Sango algo nerviosa.

-¿Te acostasteis con mi hermano?-dijo enojado.

-Por Dios, qué diablos dices tú. Jamás me acostaría con tu hermano, esta súper feliz con Rin, además tu hermano no me llama la atención- ahora me tomaba como prostituta, cuando a quien le entregue mi virginidad fue a él.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Yashiro?-pregunto, sabía que si no era del hermano era de él, por eso le hizo la pregunta, para saber si son los años que pasaron después de aquel sucedido.

-Cuatro-contesto alegre, mientras me abrasaba.

-Lo siento. No pensaba abortarlo, ni mucho menos decírtelo- baje mi rostro, abrasaba fuertemente a Yashiro.

-¡Porque diablos no, es mi hijo al igual que tuyo!

-Yashiro vamos, deja que mami y papi hablen solos.

-El es mi papi-dijo emocionado, mientras iba con Sango.

-No sabía que hacer, para ese entonces tú estabas tan feliz con Kikio que no quería que su relación terminara por algo que estuvieras amarrado, y tampoco deseaba eso.

-¡Al diablo con eso, sabes que es tener que ocultar a mi propio hijo!

-¡Lo acabas de conocer!

-¡Y que importa, aun así es mi hijo, yo fui quien lo cree de ese error!

PLAFF!

-¡De ese error nació MI Hijo, y mucho menos trates de decirle error, porque mientras tú estabas con la zorra esa, yo lo tenía que cuidar, con sudor y sacar el dinero por donde no salían. No vengas a decir cosas como esas, no te lo permito!

-Kagome, perdóname, no quise decir eso. Es que me dolió mucho.

-Y tú crees que a mí no. Yo sufrí mucho, lo que no te imaginas. Pero así mejor, me iré a Francia con Yashiro en cuanto salga de aquí.

-Tú no te vas a ir de Japón, ni menos con Yashiro.

-Claro que si.

-Ok, si tu te vas yo igual.

-¿! Que!- no entendía nada, es que quiere que siga sufriendo.

-Lo que escuchasteis, tu te vas y yo me voy. Mientras este cerca de ambos no pasa nada-contesto mientras abría las cortinas.

-¡Eres un estúpido, no pienso seguir sufriendo por tus estupideces!-grite enojada.

-Y esas estupideces son las que más te gustan, ¿no?- me miro con picardía, ahora que pretendía.

-A… A que te refieres- mis nervios se apoderaron de mi cuerpo, solo verlo acercase a mi peligrosamente me ponía en mal estado, escuche la pequeña maquina hacer un ruido espantoso, no me gustaba y menos saber que te daba a saber si tu pulso andaba normal, baja, o aceleraba. Y en mi caso, el mío aceleraba.

-Veo que andas algo nerviosa- sentía su respiración en mi rostro.

-Eres un maldito Psicópata- Su sonrisa me ilumino el día, mas su beso adicional, nada puede estar mejor.

-Cuanto tiempo anhele tenerte de nuevo. Nunca salías de mi mente, tampoco de mis sueños, hay cosas que siento por ti, que con otra persona no siento, ni mucho menos con Kikio. Trataba de borrarte, pero me era difícil, hasta el sol de hoy puedo entender que eres tú la mujer que quiero en mi vida, a quien amar, a quien querer, a quien cuidar, y a quien criar a mis hijos. Que seas tú la que me acaricies, la que escuche gemir de placer cuando la haga mía una y otra vez.

-InuYasha- me sonroje, como se atrevía a decir eso.

-La que vea con la pansa, la que me deje acariciar su vientre y cantarle por las noches, la que duerma junto a mí en las noches, y la que vea en la mañana con cada beso al despertar, la que veré frente a mí en el altar, con ese vestido blanquecino como su piel, y ese velo recorrer su cabellera azabache de olor a flores silvestres. La persona a la que amo y amare hasta la muerte eres tú, Kagome Higurashi.

No falto mucho, cuando las lagrimas ahora era mi velo en mi rostro, el siempre lograba hacerlo, pero no de la forma de ahora.

-Ai ga itai-lo abrece fuertemente.

-Ya no dolerá más, porque ya no te lastimare. Puedes amarme sin dolor-correspondió mi abraso, comenzando a depositar miles de beso en mi rostro.

Esas palabras para mi fueron de alivio alguno. Ahora sabia que el siempre me amo. Pero para uno lograr su cometido, debe primero arriesgarse a cualquier cosa, y que no siempre las cosas se harán fácil, habrá tormentos, al igual que dolor, y sufrimientos. Pero saben, no deberían darse por vencido, porque más adelante su vida podría cambiar de momento a otro. Yo misma aprendí que las cosas hay que esperarlas, todo se te cumplirá a su debido tiempo.

Años después…

-Mamá, suéltame, ¿no piensas dejar que pierda mi primera cita, verdad?-pregunto incrédulo al reproche de su madre.

-Voy a llorar, eso me da a entender que mi bebecito creció ya-gimoteaba en el suelo como una pequeña de 5 años.

-Papá, podrías ayudarme al menos- tratando de zafarse del agarre de su madre.

-Kagome, suéltalo-ordeno ya cansado de lo mismo.

-No, quiero.

-Mira, Yume está llorando-dijo el chico ya de unos quince años de edad, igual que su padre de hermoso.

-Ya voy Yume-lo soltó y fue directo a la habitación donde estaba la niña que por cierto no lloraba- ¡YASHIRO!

-Jeje, adiós- salió corriendo antes que su madre lo siguiera.

Escucho la carcajada de su abundante esposo. No tenía remedio, siempre caía en la misma trampa.

-De que te ríes, no es gracioso- confeso algo enojada.

-Claro que si amor, siempre caes en las mismas.

-Si, si, como sea- comenzó a caminar sensualmente llamando la atención de su esposo- querido que tal si estreno ese baby doll nuevo, estaría bueno para dormir relajantemente.

-Para dormir, no me parece, pero para escucharte gritar mi nombre, creo que si- corrió tras ella para cogerla entre sus brazos e ir hacia la habitación donde, se entregarían en cuerpo y alma como varias veces.

Fin!

Aquí Angy presentando este one-shot, no sé si les guste, pero aun estoy en falta de aprendizaje xD.

Lo último creo que se vio algo pícaro, pero tenía que poner algo de amor jijiji. Bueno le mando muchos saludos a la Conquistadora, es quien me apoya en todo esto. Les deseo suerte a todos aquí y espero que os guste el fic.

Me gustaría ver sus criticas, que sean constructivas por favor, las criticas mal hechas no me gustan, me hacen sentir inútil y mal.

Gracias y Adiós.

Att: DulceInu (Angy)


End file.
